


Two to Tango

by Solrika



Series: Blackwatch Boys [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Tango, dances and promises of sex, no sex onscreen though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Late night dancing in the Blackwatch rec room, soft and sweet.





	

“You ever tango?” Jesse asks one day.

Genji blinks. They’re sitting in the ruins of a city after a successful mission, wolfing down rations and gulping water before setting out to their pickup point. “Tango?”

“It’s a kind of dance,” Jesse explains. He makes a little twitch of his hips, a graceful dip of the shoulders. “Partnered.”

“Oh.” Genji drains the last of his water. “No, I’ve never done it.” 

“It’s fun.” Jesse stands, slanting Genji a little half-smile. “Kinda romantic.” 

Genji can’t help the little snicker. “I don’t really think this is the place.” 

“Yeah, well,” Jesse offers a hand, and Genji lets him lever him up. “Maybe when we’re back at base I’ll show you.”

With the mask up, there’s no way that Jesse can see Genji’s smile. He hopes the warmth comes through in his words when he says, “Looking forwards to it.”

~

They end up sneaking into the empty rec room two nights later, long past when everyone’s gone to bed. 

Easing open the door, Genji whispers back to Jesse, “I hope you’re lighter on your feet when you’re dancing. You’re so loud.”

“Not all of us can have lil’ cat-feet, darlin’,” Jesse snorts. He guides Genji inside, and once the door is closed, keeps a hand on his hip to lead him to the clear space in the center of the room. 

Genji allows the leading, and then the gentle re-positioning of limbs as Jesse fits them together. They end up hip-to-hip, Genji craning his head back to look his partner in the eye. Jesse grins down at him, eyes crinkling, and Genji finds himself smiling back. 

The moment breaks when Jesse steps back, gently nudging Genji to follow. Slowly, quietly, they move through the steps, Jesse now and then reaching down to correct Genji. “We’re doin’ this half-time,” Jesse explains in the middle of a spin. “With music it’d be faster.” 

Genji just nods, allowing Jesse to dictate their movements. It’s different–-being the smaller partner, being the one who’s just following along. In Hanamura, he’d been taller than all his girlfriends, and more well-muscled than the boyfriends. It had somehow just happened that his bulk had meant he was the one in charge. Even now, in Blackwatch, Jesse usually cedes control to Genji's unnatural strength. 

Being pliant and letting Jesse move them both–-that’s new. 

During the day, maybe, he wouldn’t be doing this. Not with all the eyes on them. But now-–in a silent rec room, with Jesse’s warm hands in his and the quiet, measured, “One two three four, and now we’re gonna spin…” of his voice… Now, now, the only duty on Genji’s shoulders is to pay attention and keep his steps in time. 

Eventually, Jesse stops. “You think you’re ready t’ try with music?”

Genji just nods, unwilling to break the spell. Jesse gives him a little smile and steps away to fiddle with the speakers, returning once soft music begins playing. Slipping into his embrace feels like muscle memory–-automatic, easy. 

The first step is almost startling, but Genji isn’t a Blackwatch field agent for nothing. Jesse huffs out a soft laugh as his partner hops to keep up, but soon they’ve settled back into the rhythm. 

There’s no way to pinpoint an exact moment that things start to click into place, and dancing becomes as automatic as breathing. Maybe it’s when Genji catches that they’re about to spin without Jesse prompting. Maybe it’s when Jesse starts humming along with the song. Maybe it’s the moment they end up pressed together front-to-front, chests heaving and lips parted and warmth all the way from throat to thigh-–and the moment is so exquisite Genji almost stumbles-–before spinning apart again. 

It’s Jesse who tires first. He has feet that get sore, a body that doesn’t run for two days on end without needing sleep. 

“Think it’s time for bed,” he murmurs, bringing them to a stop.

“Oh.” Genji leans into him, humming in pleasure when Jesse drops a kiss onto his forehead. “Already?”

Huffing a soft laugh, Jesse replies, “It’s two in th’ mornin’, darlin’, and we gotta be up for the briefing in six hours.” He doesn’t move, though, just smooths his hands up and down Genji’s back. When Genji stretches up for a proper kiss, he obliges, sinking down with a happy sigh. 

This is more familiar territory–-Genji nipping at Jesse’s lips, Jesse opening his mouth up with a soft groan, the loose embrace turning into something grasping and hungry. 

“I like tango,” Genji murmurs when they break apart for air. 

Jesse grins down at him. “Oh? Could it be ‘cause you get t’ climb all over my  _very attractive_ body?”

He gets a nip for that, and Genji huffs, “You are adept at mood-ruining, cowboy.”

“Aw, no.” Jesse chases his partner’s mouth, grinning in triumph when Genji allows another kiss. “How ‘bout we go back t’ bed and I make it up to you?”

“You said you had to sleep,” Genji mutters into his mouth.

“Yeah, well.” Jesse scoops Genji up, grin sharp and pleased as the cyborg automatically wraps his legs around Jesse’s waist. It’s one of his favorite places for those legs to be. “This very pretty gentleman claimed I ruined his mood, an’ we can’t have _that_.” 

There’s still the heat from the dance running through them, and there’s a flutter under Genji’s flanks that can only mean that Jesse’s managed to rile him up enough to get the dragon dancing. 

“How about it, darlin’?” Jesse purrs, leaning in close. 

Genji makes a show of considering, as if Jesse couldn’t feel the heat rising from the plating under his hands. “Well,” the cyborg murmurs, quirking a little smirk, “I _have_ heard that there’s a horizontal version to this dance…”

Jesse shoulders open the door, carrying Genji down the hallway. “If you weren’t so hot, that line woulda never worked,” he whispers, nuzzling against Genji’s jaw. “You know that, right?”

“But I _am_ hot,” Genji purrs back, leaning his head back so Jesse can have better access.

“Cocky bastard. You _are_ ,” Jesse agrees, mouthing at the clean lines of Genji’s neck. He walks a faster when the cyborg lets a tiny moan slip, hands tightening on those slim hips. 

There’s a bed waiting for them, and they’ve got a whole ‘nother kind of dancing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my (really brief) research, Jesse is teaching Genji American-style tango, where the hips and upper thighs remain in contact (vs. Argentinian, where the chests are in contact).


End file.
